staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Lipca 2002
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Plemię (1/52) - serial SF, USA 1999 08:40 Wakacje z Ziarnem - program dla dzieci 09:05 Biuro podróży 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci 09:35 Mała Syrenka (28) - serial animowany 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Partnerzy (4/11) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1984 10:55 Kolejka - lista przebojów - magazyn 11:25 Lasy i ludzie - magazyn 12:00 Podróżnik: Mont St.-Michel - magazyn 12:25 Kwadrans na kawę - program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 12:45 Kobiety Białego Domu: Jacqueline Kennedy - cykl dokumentalny 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Rewolwer i melonik 5 (16): Kto jest kim? - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1967 14:05 Plebania (119) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2001 14:35 Pochwały Pawła Pochwały - magazyn 15:00 Studio sport: Liga Światowa w siatkówce mężczyzn - mecz Brazylia - Polska 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Lokatorzy - serial komediowy, Polska 2002 18:05 Kochamy polskie seriale - teleturniej 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka: Tabaluga (2) - serial animowany, Niemcy 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport, Pogoda 20:05 Ostateczny wyrok (2-ost.) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 21:35 Opole na bis: Seriale, polskie seriale - 50-lecie TVP - festiwal 22:35 Autentyczna zbrodnia - thriller, USA 1995 00:15 Nash Bridges (4-6) - serial kryminalny, USA 1999 02:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Echa tygodnia 07:30 Spróbujmy razem - magazyn 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 M jak miłość (44) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2001 09:50 50 lat TVP: Barbara i Jan (3) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1964 10:25 Klejnoty i gwiazdy - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 11:30 Kino bez rodziców: Tom i Jerry (2-4) - serial animowany, USA 1966 12:00 Tajemnicze przygody Juliusza Verne'a (20/22): Tajemnica drugiego wymiaru - serial przygodowy, Kanada/W. Brytania 1998 13:00 Song of Songs Festival - Międzynarodowy Ekumeniczny Festiwal Muzyki Chrześcijańskiej - koncert, Polska 2002 14:00 Familiada - teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy (331): Kobiety - telenowela, Polska 2001 15:00 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 16:00 Na dobre i na złe (88): Ojcowski obowiązek - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2001 17:00 Święta wojna (83): Śpiewać każdy może - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 17:30 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 18:00 Program lokalny 18:20 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 50 lat TVP: Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (3/15): Aukcja, czyli ojciec założyciel - serial komediowy, Polska 1993 19:55 IV Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa, czyli moja droga ja cię kocham (1) - program rozrywkowy 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 IV Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa, czyli moja droga ja cię kocham (2) - program rozrywkowy 00:50 Mroczne przywidzenia - thriller, Kanada 1999 02:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 7:00 Czerwony pies Clifford-bajka 7:30 Kurier, Pogoda 7:35 Reksio-dla dzieci 8:00 Kronika 8:10 Warto wiedzieć 8:15 Wiara i życie 8:40 Rekomendacje kulturalne 9:00 Świat-magazyn międzynarodowy 9:30 Kurier, Pogoda 9:45 Strażnicy niebios-film 11:30 Kurier, Pogoda 11:35 Czas pogodnych bogów-film dok. 12:30 Kurier, Pogoda 12:45 Moto Świat-magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:15 Reportaż tygodnia 13:30 Kurier, Pogoda 13:45 Lizze McGuire-serial /3/ 14:15 Książka dla dzieci 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Telenowyny-magazyn 14:50 Kwartet-magazyn 15:00 Kowalski i Schmidt-magazyn 15:30 Kurier, Pogoda 15:40 Podpowiedzi w plenerze 16:00 Portrety 15:30 Kurier, Pogoda 16:45 Widowisko publicystyczne 17:30 Kurier, Pogoda 17:35 Świat-magazyn międzynarodowy 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Skarby Małopolski-program edukacyjny 18:50 Nowe miasto-retrospekcje 18:55 Warto wiedzieć 19:00 Noble House-serial fabularny 20:00 Telekurier bis 20:30 Kurier, Pogoda 20:50 Przegląd gospodarczy 21:30 Kurier, Pogoda 21:45 Kronika 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:15 Kocham Cię Życie-magazyn 22:30 Kurier, Pogoda 22:50 Detektywi z kamerą-serial dokumentalny 23:40 Człowiek w szarym garniturze-film fabularny 1:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Twój lekarz 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Ręce, które leczą 8.00 Smocze opowieści 8.25 Psotny Biil 8.50 Tajemniczy rycerze (28) - serial s.f. USA 9.20 Power Rangers (175) - serial fantast. USA 9.50 Disco Polo Live (330) - magazyn muzyczny 10.45 Żołnierz najemny - kom. hiszp.-wł.-franc. 1975 (106 min) 12.45 Rooster Cogburn - western USA, 1975 (103 min) 14.40 Raz, dwa, razy - śpiewaj ty 15.10 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.45 Informacje 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.00 Harem (2) - serial hist. USA 17.00 Program sportowy 18.45 Informacje, Sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (2) - serial sens. USA 20.00 Miodowe lata (33) - serial kom. pol. 20.40 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (62) - serial kom. pol. 21.10 W podziemiach planety małp - film s.f. USA, 1970 (91 min) 21.30 Losowanie Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23.00 Róża i miecz - film kostium. hiszp-amer., 1985 (122 min) 1.15 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.45 Telesklep 7.45 Szaleństwa Alvina wiewiórki - serial anim. 8.10 Nowe przygody Guliwera - serial anim. 8.35 Huckelberry Finn - serial anim. 9.00 Zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 9.30 (na żywo) Łamisłówka - teleturniej 10.30 VIVA Polska! 12.30 Agent 2 13.45 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Niespełnione marzenia - film obycz. USA, 2001 (115 min) 17.00 Strong Man - Siłacze 18.00 Granice - serial dok: 18.30 Nauka jazdy- serial dok. 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.35 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 20.00 Milionerzy 20.45 Miłosna rozgrywka - kom. romant USA, 1995 (130 min) 22.55 Na granicy światów (12/13) - serial sens. USA 23.55 Na rozstaju - western hiszp.-wł. , 1978 (115 min) 1.50 Nic straconego TV 4 6.00 Smok Castillo 6.30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza 7.00 V Max 7.30 Podglądanie natury (1) -serial dok. 8.30 Mapety i ich goście 9.00 Smok Castillo 9.30 Topowe lato 10.00 Pod niebem Afryki (3) - film biogr. bryt. , 1988 (55 min) 11.00 Safari w Hollywood (12) - serial dok. 12.00 Podglądanie natury (2) - serial dok. 13.00 Tilt TV 13.30 V Max 14.00 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (2) - film przygod. kanad., 1985 (93 min) 16.00 Rycerz nocy (16) - serial sens. kanad.-amer. 16.50 Nowe wcielenie (18) - serial sens. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18.05 Didier - kom. franc., 1997 (100 min) 20.00 Biała squaw - western, USA 1997 (88 min) 21.55 Na wirażu (2) - serial sens. kanad. 22.50 To się w głowie nie mieści - magazyn 23.15 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.45 Czerwony smok - thriller USA, 1986 (114 min) 2.15 Muzyczny VIP 2.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.55 Telesklep 8.25 Maska - serial anim. 8.50 Yaiba - legendarny samuraj - serial anim. 9.15 Babylon 5 (1/22) - serial s.f. USA 10.05 Gang dobermanów - kom. sens. USA, 1972 (90 min) 11.35 (na żywo) Łamislówka - teleturniej 12.35 Więzień królewski - film przygod. USA, 1952 (110 min) 14.25 Cudowny świat magii i czarów (2) - mm dok. 15.10 Nie do wiary (4/9) - serial sens. USA 16.05 Wojacy na medal (2/13) - serial kom. USA 16.30 Dr Stefan Frank (2/16) - serial obycz. niem. 17.25 Wiwat akademia! · kom. USA, 1980 (100 min) 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (34/44) - serial przygod. USA 20.00 Między nami jaskiniowcami - kom. USA, 1994 (125 min) 21.45 Ostatnie słowo Sheili - film sens. USA, 1973 (135 min) 0.00 Potajemne igraszki 2: Dziewczyna na telefon - film erot. USA, 1993 1.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Folkowy Fonogram Roku 2002 08:00 Wiadomości 08:15 Grupa specjalna Eko; odc. 7 - Książę oszustwa; serial animowany prod. australijskiej 08:40 Wakacje z Ziarnem; program dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia; powt. 09:20 Na kłopoty Bednarski; odc. 3/7 - Złote runo; 1986 serial TVP; reż: Paweł Pitera; wyk: Stefan Friedman 10:15 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; reportaż 10:50 Zaproszenie; Zabawy na zamku; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 11:15 Klan; odc. 604; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:40 Klan; odc. 605; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:05 Klan; odc. 606; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:30 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Jan Serce; odc. 3/10 - Mgiełka; 1981 serial prod. TVP; reż: Radosław Piwowarski 14:15 39. KFPP OPOLE 2002; Debiuty 15:00 Latające machiny kontra pan Samochodzik; 1991 film fab. prod. polskiej (82'); reż: Janusz Kidawa; wyk: Piotr Krukowski, Małgosia Markiewicz, Jaś Strumiłło, Joanna Jędryka 16:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; reportaż; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Jan Nowicki 18:10 Złoty pilot; teleturniej wiedzy o twórczości telewizyjnej 18:50 Zaproszenie; Zabawy na zamku; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygody Misia Colargola; odc. 53/ost. - Powrót na Ziemię; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:00 Jan Serce; odc. 3/10 - Mgiełka; 1981 serial prod. TVP; reż: Radosław Piwowarski; powt. 21:00 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Edward Mikołajczyk 21:10 Wieczór z Jagielskim; odc. 96; powt. 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:30 Polonica; Całe zdanie nieboszczyka; odc. 3/10; 1999 serial prod. rosyjskiej 23:25 Kabareton - wspomnienia Opole 91 - Jan Pietrzak 00:20 Wywiad z Prezydentem RP Aleksandrem Kwaśniewskim 00:35 Złoty pilot; teleturniej wiedzy o twórczości telewizyjnej; powt. 01:00 Nie tylko dinozaury; program dla dzieci 01:15 Przygody Misia Colargola; odc. 53/ost. - Powrót na Ziemię; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 604; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:25 Klan; odc. 605; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:50 Klan; odc. 606; telenowela TVP; powt. 03:15 Wywiad z Prezydentem RP Aleksandrem Kwaśniewskim; powt. 03:30 Jan Serce; odc. 3/10 - Mgiełka; 1981 serial prod. TVP; reż: Radosław Piwowarski; powt. 04:30 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Edward Mikołajczyk; powt. 04:35 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; reportaż; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:24 Pogoda; powt. 05:30 Na kłopoty Bednarski; odc. 3/7 - Złote runo; 1986 serial TVP; reż: Paweł Pitera; wyk: Stefan Friedman; powt. 06:20 Wieczór z Jagielskim; odc. 96; powt. 07:00 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów II 14:55 Program dnia 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:25 U Pana Boga za piecem 15:40 Nie habit czyni mnicha 16:00 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 16:05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Andrzeja Świerada 16:10 Studio Niedziela 16:15 Z Maryją do Chrystusa: Festiwal Piosenki Religijnej w Żywcu 17:50 Archeologia: Malta 18:30 Pius XII: Papież wobec wojny 18:55 Program dnia 19:00 Drogami Europy: Granada 19:20 Podróże Kapitana Klipera: Poławiacze pereł odc. 3 19:30 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka: Wakacje 19:45 Poszukiwany, poszukujący 20:20 Park Güell 20:35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21:10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Andrzeja Świerada 21:15 Studio Niedziela 21:20 Józef: (Włochy) 23:00 Program na następny dzień TV Toya 12:05 Czekając na przyjaciela 12:20 Cały ten zgiełk 12:40 Kotłownia czyli rock'n'rollowy kocioł parowy 13:10 Przebój tygodnia 13:15 Reporter 13:30 Karty, wróżby, horoskopy 14:00 Przebój tygodnia 14:10 Mocne rozmowy Marka Kotańskiego 15:10 Czy jest tu bezpiecznie? 15:20 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 15:25 W cztery oczy 15:35 Letni mix filmowy 16:05 Reporter 16:15 Poznajmy ich prywatnie 16:40 Migawka 16:55 Przebój tygodnia 17:00 Koncert 17:30 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17:40 Reporter 18:05 Toya na bis 18:35 Stało się! 18:40 Pogoda dla Łodzi 18:45 Stało się! 18:50 Reporter 19:00 Mixtura 20:00 Migawka 20:15 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:25 Przebój tygodnia 20:30 Reporter 21:15 Pogoda dla Łodzi 21:20 Letni mix filmowy 21:50 Czy jest tu bezpiecznie? 22:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 22:05 Przebój tygodnia 22:10 Reporter 22:20 Poznajmy ich prywatnie 22:45 Migawka 23:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi Le Cinema 14:00 Karambole Komedia Org: "Carambolages". Reżyseria: Marcel Bluwal (Francja 1963) 15:30 Scarlet Pimpernel Film przygodowy Org: "The Scarlet Pimpernel". Reżyseria: Clive Donner (Wielka Brytania 1982) 18:00 Prywatne kłamstwa Dramat Org: "Private Lies". Reżyseria: Ellyn Michaels (Niemcy/Austria/USA 2000) 20:00 Era kina niemego Film dokumentalny 20:30 Dzieci w rozsypce Dramat Org: "Trois enfants dans l'esordere". Reżyseria: Léo Joannon (Francja 1966) 22:00 Yerma Dramat Reżyseria: Pilar Távora (Hiszpania 1998) 0:00 Emmanuelle: Lekcja miłości Film erotyczny odc. 5/7; Org: "The New Emmanuelle Series: Lesson in Love". Reżyseria: David Cove (Francja 1996) TV Puls 07:00 Telesklep 09:00 "Martin rycerz: Opowieści" serial animowany W. Bryt. 09:30 "Karolina i przyjaciele" serial animowany Francja 10:00 "Dotyk anioła" reż.Victor Lobl, wyk.Roma Downey, Della Reese, John Dye, Lori Alan serial obyczajowy (powt.) USA 1994 10:55 "Martin rycerz: Opowieści" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:30 "Karolina i przyjaciele" serial animowany (powt.) Francja 12:00 M Kwadrat talk show Wojciecha Manna i Krzysztofa Materny 12:30 Dwie śmierci Józefa Mitzenmachera Archiwum XX wieku magazyn historyczny 13:00 "Bazylika Świętego Pawła za murami" "Rzymskie bazyliki" film dokumentalny Włochy 13:30 "Natarcie na Azję - Aleksander Wielki, zdobywca świata" film dokumentalny Niemcy 1996 14:25 "Rytm serca" reż.Aljoscha Westermann, wyk.Margrit Sartorious, Christoph Quest, Silvan Pierre Leirich, Maike Bollow serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 15:15 "Tajemnicza siedziba" "Arsene Lupin" reż.Dieter Lammal, wyk.Georges Descrieres, Yvon Bouchard, Kathrin Ackermann, Hubert Mittendorf serial sensacyjny Francja 16:10 "Jesień Czejenów" reż.John Ford, wyk.Richard Widmark, Carroll Baker, Dolores Del Rio, Karl Malden western (powt.) USA 1964 19:00 "Dotyk anioła" reż.Peter Hunt, wyk.Roma Downey, Della Reese, Delta Burke, John Dye serial obyczajowy USA 1994 20:00 Serwis Pulsu, Sport, Pogoda 20:15 "Święty mimo woli" reż.Edward Dmytryk, wyk.Maximilian Schell, Ricardo Montalban, Lea Padovani, Arnoldo Foa film obyczajowy USA 1962 22:05 "Zdarzyło się jutro" reż.Dan Attias, wyk.Kyle Chandler, Shanesia Davis-Williams, Fisher Stevens serial sensacyjny USA 1996-2000 22:55 M Kwadrat talk show Wojciecha Manna i Krzysztofa Materny 00:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 09:00 Tour de France - 6 etap Forges-les-Eaux - Alencon 198 km Kolarstwo 10:15 Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Safari - 2 dzień Automobilizm 10:45 Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Zagrzebiu Lekkoatletyka 12:45 Liga Mistrzów Piłka nożna podsumowanie sezonu 2001/2002 13:45 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Donington - wprowadzenie Sport motocyklowy (na żywo) 14:15 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Donington - trening w klasie 125 ccm Sport motocyklowy (na żywo) 15:00 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Donington - trening w klasie Moto GP Sport motocyklowy (na żywo) 16:00 Tour de France - 7 etap Bagnoles-de-l'Orne - Avranches 173 km Kolarstwo (na żywo) 18:00 Indy Racing League - wyścig w Kansas Automobilizm 19:00 Super Racing Weekend w Oschersleben - wyścig w klasie Renault F 2000 Automobilizm 20:15 Walki zawodowe Boks (powt.) 22:00 Tour de France - 7 etap Bagnoles-de-l'Orne - Avranches 173 km Kolarstwo 23:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:30 Original Sound magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 00:00 Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Safari - 3 dzień Automobilizm (wydarzenia dnia) 00:30 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Donington Sport motocyklowy 01:30 Watts magazyn sportowy (powt.) 01:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 02:00 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ ŻÓŁTY 05:55 Zakończenie programu 09:00 "Zmierzch ery tytoniu" film dokumentalny 09:30 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (3 min) 09:35 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 09:45 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 10:20 "Zakładnicy" film dokumentalny 11:15 "Hollywood atakuje!" reż.David Mamet, wyk.Alec Baldwin, Sarah Jessica Parker, Julia Stiles, Michael Higgins komedia Francja/USA 2000 13:00 "Vengo" reż.Tony Gatlif, wyk.Antonio Canales, Orestes Villasan Rodriguez, Antonio Perez Dechent, Bobote film muzyczny Francja 2000 14:30 "Intruz" reż.David Bailey, wyk.Charlotte Gainsbourg, Charles Powell, Nastassja Kinski, John Hannah thriller Kanada/W. Bryt. 1999 16:05 "Mirka" reż.Rachid Benhadj, wyk.Karim Benhadj, Gerard Depardieu, Barbora Bobulova, Michele Melega film obyczajowy Francja/Hiszpania/Włochy 1999 18:05 "Śpiew miłości" reż.Julie Dash, wyk.Monica Arnold, Christian Kane, Essence Atkins, Vanessa Bell Calloway film obyczajowy USA 2000 19:35 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 20:00 "Dotyk zła" reż.Orson Welles, wyk.Charlton Heston, Janet Leigh, Orson Welles, Akim Tamiroff film kryminalny USA 1958 21:50 "Brat 2" reż.Aleksei Balabanov, wyk.Sergei Bodrov Jr, Victor Sukhorukov, Alexander Diachenko, Sergei Makovetsky film sensacyjny Rosja 2000 23:55 "Stan zagrożenia" reż.Phillip Noyce, wyk.Harrison Ford, Willem Dafoe, Anne Archer, James Earl Jones film sensacyjny USA 1994 02:15 "Spin City 4" serial komediowy USA 1996-2000 02:40 "Siedem grzechów głównych" reż.Sallie Aprahamian/Simon Curtis, wyk.Pete Postlethwaite, Geraldine James, Claire Rushbrook, Kaye Wragg serial obyczajowy W. Bryt. 2000 03:35 "Zabaweczki" reż.Barry Levinson, wyk.Robin Williams, Michael Gambon, Joan Cusack, LL Cool J komedia USA 1992 Hallmark 05:00 "Piosenki miłosne" reż.Louis Gossett Jr./Robert Townsend/Andre Braugher, wyk.Louis Gossett Jr., Robert Townsend, Carl Gordon, Andre Braugher dramat obyczajowy USA 1999 07:00 "Koleje losu" reż.David Wheatley, wyk.Susie Burton, Ray Stevenson, James Purefoy, Diana Hardcastle serial sensacyjny USA 1996 09:00 "Widok z huśtawki" reż.Paul Tuerpe, wyk.Todd Andrew Bryant, Tim Conway, Jennifer Grant, Mitch Lazear komedia USA 2000 11:00 "Piosenki miłosne" reż.Louis Gossett Jr./Robert Townsend/Andre Braugher, wyk.Louis Gossett Jr., Robert Townsend, Carl Gordon, Andre Braugher dramat obyczajowy USA 1999 13:00 "Zbyt bogata: Tajemne życie Doris Duke" reż.John Erman, wyk.Lauren Bacall, Richard Chamberlain, John Erman, Mare Winningham film obyczajowy USA 1999 15:00 "Duży skok" reż.Robert Markowitz, wyk.Donald Sutherland, John Heard, Jamie Harris, Janet Kidder film kryminalny USA 2001 17:00 "Widok z huśtawki" reż.Paul Tuerpe, wyk.Todd Andrew Bryant, Tim Conway, Jennifer Grant, Mitch Lazear komedia USA 2000 19:00 "Zielony kamień" reż.Chris Bailey, wyk.Matthew Rhys, Simone Kessell, Richard Coyle, Alison Wall serial historyczny Nowa Zelandia 1999 20:00 "Ze spuścizny Agaty Christie: Niemy świadek" reż.Edward Bennet, wyk.Hugh Fraser, David Suchet thriller W. Bryt. 22:00 "Sędzia" reż.Mick Garris, wyk.Chris Noth, Edward James Olmos, Lolita Davidovich, Charles Durning dramat obyczajowy USA 2001 00:00 "Zielony kamień" reż.Chris Bailey, wyk.Matthew Rhys, Simone Kessell, Richard Coyle, Alison Wall serial historyczny Nowa Zelandia 1999 01:00 "Ze spuścizny Agaty Christie: Niemy świadek" reż.Edward Bennet, wyk.Hugh Fraser, David Suchet thriller W. Bryt. 03:00 "Sędzia" reż.Mick Garris, wyk.Chris Noth, Edward James Olmos, Lolita Davidovich, Charles Durning dramat obyczajowy USA 2001 Ona 07:00 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 07:45 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 08:30 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 09:30 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 10:00 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 10:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 11:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 12:00 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 12:25 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 13:00 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 13:45 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 14:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 15:15 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 15:45 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 16:15 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 16:45 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 17:45 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 18:15 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 19:00 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 19:45 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 20:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 21:20 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 22:15 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 22:40 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 23:10 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 23:40 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 00:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 01:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela Junior/Filmax 06:00 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 06:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 07:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 07:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 08:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 08:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 09:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 09:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 10:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 11:00 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 11:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 12:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 12:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 13:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 13:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 14:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 14:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 15:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 16:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 16:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 17:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 17:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 18:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 18:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 19:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 19:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 20:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 21:00 "Pies przed sądem" Filmax reż.Sean McNamara, wyk.Ron Perlman, Randy Travis, Scott Bakula, Bobby Edner dramat obyczajowy USA 1999 22:45 "Rozkaz z góry" reż.Fred Olen Ray, wyk.Don "The Dragon" Wilson, Ted Monte, Wendy Schumacher, Jenna Bodnar film sensacyjny USA 1999 00:30 "Szarada śmierci" reż.Stephen Eckelberry, wyk.Erika Eleniak, C. Thomas Howell, Jack Scalia, James Wilder komedia sensacyjna USA 1998 02:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Niebo na ziemi Bizancjum 09:55 Kultura Na ruinach wieży Babel 10:50 Na szlakach Nowego Testamentu 11:45 Obrazy Afryki Południowej 12:15 Śmiertelna pułapka w Ayers Rock Terra X 12:40 Duma i upadek Katastrofa 13:10 Najeźdźcy podczas amerykańskiej wojny secesyjnej Podróżnicy w czasie 13:35 Irlandczycy Dawni wojownicy 14:05 Na szlakach Nowego Testamentu 15:00 Niebo na ziemi Bizancjum 15:55 Kultura Na ruinach wieży Babel 16:50 Na szlakach Nowego Testamentu 17:45 Obrazy Afryki Południowej 18:15 Śmiertelna pułapka w Ayers Rock Terra X 18:40 Duma i upadek Katastrofa 19:10 Najeźdźcy podczas amerykańskiej wojny secesyjnej Podróżnicy w czasie 19:35 Irlandczycy Dawni wojownicy 20:05 Na szlakach Nowego Testamentu 21:00 Niebo na ziemi Bizancjum 21:55 Kultura Na ruinach wieży Babel 22:50 Na szlakach Nowego Testamentu 23:45 Obrazy Afryki Południowej 00:15 Śmiertelna pułapka w Ayers Rock Terra X 00:40 Duma i upadek Katastrofa 01:10 Najeźdźcy podczas amerykańskiej wojny secesyjnej Podróżnicy w czasie 01:35 Irlandczycy Dawni wojownicy 02:05 Na szlakach Nowego Testamentu 03:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Sci-Trek 05:45 Otwarty kokpit Lotnicze szlaki 06:40 Animatorzy 07:10 Nowe Alcatraz Magazyn Discover 5A 07:35 Pogoda na biegunie Fenomeny pogody 08:05 Przetrwanie w głębinach Ultranauka 08:30 Poza rok 2000 09:00 Uderzenia piorunów Fenomeny pogody 09:25 BMW Najlepsze samochody 2 09:55 Życie to nie piknik Połączenia 10:50 Sąsiedzi Słoneczne imperium 11:45 Samoloty Wszystko o... 12:40 Owad - dowód w sprawie Przełomowe odkrycia 13:10 Zdobywcy głębin Niesamowite maszyny 14:05 Mordercze drapieżniki Jurassica 14:30 Poza rok 2000 15:00 Uderzenia piorunów Fenomeny pogody 15:25 BMW Najlepsze samochody 2 15:55 Życie to nie piknik Połączenia 16:50 Sąsiedzi Słoneczne imperium 17:45 Samoloty Wszystko o... 18:40 Owad - dowód w sprawie Przełomowe odkrycia 19:10 Zdobywcy głębin Niesamowite maszyny 20:05 Mordercze drapieżniki Jurassica 20:30 Poza rok 2000 21:00 Uderzenia piorunów Fenomeny pogody 21:25 BMW Najlepsze samochody 2 21:55 Życie to nie piknik Połączenia 22:50 Sąsiedzi Słoneczne imperium 23:45 Samoloty Wszystko o... 00:40 Owad - dowód w sprawie Przełomowe odkrycia 01:10 Zdobywcy głębin Niesamowite maszyny 02:05 Mordercze drapieżniki Jurassica 02:30 Poza rok 2000 03:00 Uderzenia piorunów Fenomeny pogody 03:25 BMW Najlepsze samochody 2 03:55 Życie to nie piknik Połączenia 04:50 Sąsiedzi Słoneczne imperium Discovery Travel & Adventure 09:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 09:55 Doomadgee Vademecum twardziela 10:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 10:50 Przewodnik po Rio de Janeiro Samotna planeta 11:45 Akwanauci 12:15 Anakonda Podróże Nicka 12:40 Pola Elizejskie w Paryżu Ulice świata 13:10 Historia Wielkiej Brytanii Samotna planeta 14:05 Wyścig z czasem Justin Hall 14:30 Wędkarstwo Wielka wyprawa 15:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 15:55 Doomadgee Vademecum twardziela 16:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 16:50 Przewodnik po Rio de Janeiro Samotna planeta 17:45 Akwanauci 18:15 Anakonda Podróże Nicka 18:40 Pola Elizejskie w Paryżu Ulice świata 19:10 Historia Wielkiej Brytanii Samotna planeta 20:05 Wyścig z czasem Justin Hall 20:30 Wędkarstwo Wielka wyprawa 21:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 21:55 Doomadgee Vademecum twardziela 22:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 22:50 Przewodnik po Rio de Janeiro Samotna planeta 23:45 Akwanauci 00:15 Anakonda Podróże Nicka 00:40 Pola Elizejskie w Paryżu Ulice świata 01:10 Historia Wielkiej Brytanii Samotna planeta 02:05 Wyścig z czasem Justin Hall 02:30 Wędkarstwo Wielka wyprawa 03:00 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 13:00 Mityczne jeziora Irlandii Legendy Wysp Brytyjskich 14:00 Londyn Żyłka podróżnicza 14:30 Australia Dookoła świata na 2 kółkach 15:00 Minorka Odległe lądy 15:30 Wyspa Rathlin Krótkie wycieczki do Irlandii 16:00 Południe Hiszpanii Kuchnie świata 17:00 Dorset Przejażdżki na krawędzi 17:30 Północna Tajlandia Tu i tam 18:00 Od John O'Groats do Blackpool Kalejdoskop wybrzeża 18:30 Dynastia Tudorów Wielka Brytania z powietrza 19:00 RPA W podróży 19:15 Tenerife Playa las Americas W podróży 19:30 Tweed Head Smaki Australii 20:00 Las Vegas Podróżujemy 21:00 Kapsztad Taksówki wielkich miast 21:30 Miasto Meksyk Entrada 22:00 Lizbona Zmyślny podróżnik 22:30 Taniec Bogów 23:00 Bali, Vanuatu i Ziemia Arnhema, Australia Oceania 23:30 Dynastia Tudorów Wielka Brytania z powietrza 00:00 Zimbabwe, Afryka Nie zapomnij paszportu 01:00 Zakończenie programu MiniMax/Hyper 06:00 "Opowieść wiosenna" "W jeżynowym grodzie" serial animowany 06:25 "Pożar" "Biblioteka Lizzie" serial animowany Australia 06:30 "Piesek e w kratkę" "Piesek w kratkę" serial animowany Polska 06:40 "Niezwykła podróż" "Pies Dali" serial animowany Polska 06:50 "Pyza i licho" "Wędrówki Pyzy" serial animowany Polska 07:00 "Kłopoty z profesorem" "Przygody Tintin'a" film animowany Francja 07:50 "Przygoda lokomotywki" film animowany W. Bryt. 08:20 "Podróż samolotem" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 08:25 "Kłopotliwe pieniądze" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 08:50 "Nialle z Senegalu" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 09:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 09:30 "Opowieść jesienna" "W jeżynowym grodzie" serial animowany 09:55 "Pomagajmy sobie" "Biblioteka Lizzie" serial animowany Australia 10:00 "Pies w kuchni" "Piesek w kratkę" serial animowany Polska 10:10 "Usprawnienia" "Pomysłowy wnuczek" serial animowany Polska 10:20 "W lesie" "Wędrówki Pyzy" serial animowany Polska 10:30 "Tintin i Jezioro Rekinów" "Przygody Tintin'a" film animowany Francja 11:50 "Wiewiórka safari" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:55 "Szkoła przetrwania" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 12:20 "Sadanad z Indii" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 12:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 13:00 "Opowieść letnia" "W jeżynowym grodzie" serial animowany 13:25 "Niebieska tajemnica" "Biblioteka Lizzie" serial animowany Australia 13:30 "Sam jak pies" "Piesek w kratkę" serial animowany Polska 13:40 "Biblioteka" "Pomysłowy wnuczek" serial animowany Polska 13:50 "Na zbójeckich ścieżkach" "Wędrówki Pyzy" serial animowany Polska 14:00 "Przygody Tintin'a. Tintin i Świątynia Słońca" film animowany Francja 15:20 "Maskotka" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 15:25 "Bo i UFO" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 15:50 "Zofia ze Szwajcarii" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 16:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 16:30 "Opowieść jesienna" "W jeżynowym grodzie" serial animowany 16:55 "Pomagajmy sobie" "Biblioteka Lizzie" serial animowany Australia 17:00 "Pies w kuchni" "Piesek w kratkę" serial animowany Polska 17:10 "Usprawnienia" "Pomysłowy wnuczek" serial animowany Polska 17:20 "W lesie" "Wędrówki Pyzy" serial animowany Polska 17:30 "Tintin i Jezioro Rekinów" "Przygody Tintin'a" film animowany Francja 18:50 "Wiewiórka safari" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:55 "Szkoła przetrwania" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 19:20 "Sadanad z Indii" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 19:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 20:00 Klipy HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM program muzyczny 20:15 Hot News magazyn komputerowy 20:30 "Gamez!" serial dokumentalny 21:00 Agent Chronicles NINA 21:30 Spiderman Fresh Air magazyn 21:45 Klipy program muzyczny 22:00 "Cybersix" ANIME serial animowany 22:30 "Konzol Gamez!" FIFA 2001 / Sudden Strike / 4x4 Evolution / Red Alert 2 / Airline ... serial dokumentalny 22:45 Klipy program muzyczny 23:00 "Gamez!" serial dokumentalny 23:30 "Cybersix" ANIME serial animowany 00:00 Zakończenie programu Fashion TV 05:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 07:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 10:30 Model Flat 12:00 Modelki 13:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 14:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 14:30 Model Flat 15:30 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 18:30 Model Flat 19:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 2002 21:00 Modelki 22:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 22:30 Model Flat 01:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 02:00 Modelki 03:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 TeDe 06:00 "Smok Castillo" serial animowany (powt.) 06:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" serial animowany (powt.) Japonia 07:00 V Max magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 "Podglądanie natury" serial dokumentalny (powt.) 08:30 Dolnośląski informator komunalny program publicystyczny 08:45 Obrazki z Wrocławia - konkurs 09:00 "Smok Castillo" serial animowany 09:30 Topowe lato program dla młodzieży 10:00 "Pod niebem Afryki" reż.Tony Richardson, wyk.Stefanie Powers, Brian Cox, James Fox, Claire Bloom film biograficzny W. Bryt. 1988 11:00 "Safari w Hollywood" serial dokumentalny 12:00 "Podglądanie natury" serial dokumentalny 13:00 Tilt TV magazyn komputerowy 13:30 V Max magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" reż.Kevin Sullivan, wyk.Megan Follows, Colleen Devhurst, Richard Farnsworth, Jonathan Crombie film przygodowy Kanada 1985 16:00 "Rycerz nocy" reż.Paul Abascal/Nick Daniel, wyk.Matt McColm, Derek Webster, Derwin Jordan, Earl Holliman serial sensacyjny Kanada/USA 1997 16:50 "Nowe wcielenie" reż.Jace Alexander/Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk.Eric Close, Dennis Haysbert, Margaret Colin, Gerrit Graham serial sensacyjny USA 1999 17:45 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18:00 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18:05 "Didier" reż.Alain Chabat, wyk.Alain Chabat, Jean-Pierre Bacri, Isabelle Gelinas, Caroline Cellier komedia Francja 1997 20:00 "Biała squaw" reż.Jerry London, wyk.Janine Turner, Jean Louisa Kelly, Patrick Bergin, William Shockley western USA 1997 21:55 "Na wirażu" wyk.Keith Carradine, Tristan Rogers, Fred Williamson, Duncan Regehr serial sensacyjny Kanada 1997 22:50 To się w głowie nie mieści magazyn 23:15 Drogówka magazyn policyjny 23:45 "Czerwony smok" reż.Michael Mann, wyk.William L. Petersen, Kim Greist, Joan Allen, Brian Cox thriller USA 1986 02:15 Muzyczny VIP magazyn muzyczny 02:55 Dolnośląski informator komunalny program publicystyczny 03:10 Obrazki z Wrocławia - konkurs 03:15 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 03:30 Zakończenie programu TKK 17:00 Wiadomości TKK - przegląd tygodnia 17:30 Ruszaj w znane i nieznane 17:45 Program publicystyczny 18:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 19:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 20:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 21:00 Zakończenie programu TVK Starachowice 17:10 Powitanie 17:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 17:35 Samorząd 2002 Rozmowy samorządowe 18:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 18:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 18:35 Samorząd 2002 Rozmowy samorządowe (powt.) 19:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 19:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 19:35 Samorząd 2002 Rozmowy samorządowe (powt.) 20:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 20:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 20:35 Samorząd 2002 Rozmowy samorządowe (powt.) 21:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 21:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 21:35 Samorząd 2002 Rozmowy samorządowe (powt.) 22:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 22:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 22:30 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Opole 07:00 "Czerwony pies Clifford" serial animowany (WP) USA 2000 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 07:45 "Reksio i kawki" "Reksio" serial animowany (WP) Polska 09:00 Świat magazyn międzynarodowy (WP) 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 09:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 09:45 "Strażnicy niebios" reż.Aberto Negrin, wyk.Ben Cross, Peter Weller, Marco Bonini, Guy Lankester film przygodowy (WP) Francja/Włochy 1998 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 11:35 "Fenicjanie" "Sfinks - zagadki historii" serial dokumentalny (WP) W. Bryt. 1999 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 12:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 12:45 Moto świat magazyn motoryzacyjny (WP) 13:15 Reportaż tygodnia (WP) 13:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 13:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 13:45 "Plotka" "Lizzie McGuire" reż.Larry Shaw, wyk.Hilary Duff, Lalaine, Adam Lamberg, Jake Thomas serial komediowy (WP) USA 2001 14:15 Książka dla dzieci magazyn (WP) 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 14:35 Telenowyny magazyn (WP) 14:50 Kwartet magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej (WP) 15:00 Kowalski i Szmidt magazyn (WP) 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 15:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 16:45 Widowisko publicystyczne (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:35 Świat magazyn międzynarodowy (WP) 19:00 "Noble House" reż.Gary Nelson, wyk.Pierce Brosnan, Deborah Raffin, Ben Masters, John Rhys-Davies serial sensacyjny (WP) USA 1988 20:00 Telekurier bis magazyn (WP) 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 20:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 20:50 Przegląd gospodarczy (WP) 21:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 21:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 22:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 22:50 "Dzieci na sprzedaż" "Detektywi z kamerą" serial dokumentalny (WP) 23:40 "Człowiek w szarym garniturze" reż.Nunnally Johnson, wyk.Gregory Peck, Jennifer Jones, Fredric March, Marisa Pavan dramat obyczajowy (WP) USA 1956 02:10 Zakończenie programu Nova 05:20 Zaryzykuj teleturniej 05:50 DO-RE-MI show muzyczny 07:15 "Gromowe kotki" serial animowany 07:35 "Batman przyszłości" film animowany 08:00 "Ferda Mróweczka" serial animowany 08:25 "Digimon" serial animowany 08:55 "Pokemon" serial animowany Japonia 09:20 "Władca zwierząt 2" wyk.D. Goddard, J. Raine, M. Schnarre serial przygodowy USA 2000 10:10 "Dempsey i Makepeace na tropie" wyk.M. Brandon, G. Barber serial kryminalny Wielka Brytania 1985-86 11:05 "Gliniarz i prokurator" wyk.W. Conrad, J. Penny, A. Campbell serial kryminalny USA 1990 12:00 Dzwońcie do dyrektora program publicystyczny 12:30 "Plavecký mariáš" reż.V. Wassermann, wyk.J. Marvan J. Plachý, R. Vrchota film obyczajowy Czechosłowacja 1952 13:50 Mistrzowie czarów w Monako - spotkanie światowej sławy iluzjonistów z księżniczką Stefanią 14:40 "Wyatt Earp" reż.Lawrence Kasdan, wyk.Kevin Costner, Dennis Quaid, Gene Hackman, David Andrews western USA 1994 16:50 "Wydział zabójstw" wyk.L. Bell, P. Mochrie, G. Morrell serial kryminalny Australia 1997-89 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 "Místo činu: Přeběhlík" reż.H. Gies, wyk.G. George, E. Feik film kryminalny Niemcy 1981 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Złota krata program rozrywkowy 21:50 "W bagnie" reż.Lee Stanley, wyk.Dennis Hopper, Zachery Ty Bryan, Jordan Brower, Timothy Bottoms film sensacyjny USA 2000 23:30 Prognoza pogody 23:35 Piórko talk show erotyczny 00:10 "Erotyczne wyznania" serial erotyczny USA 1996 01:40 "Afrodyzjaka" serial erotyczny 02:40 "Odbornice" reż.B. Trauber, wyk.B. Stephens, B. Haywood, E. Breton film erotyczny Włochy 1990 04:15 Dzwońcie do dyrektora program publicystyczny 04:40 Wróżbiarnia program rozrywkowy ST 2 09:05 Teleweekend magazyn 09:30 Mój dom, mój zamek magazyn 10:00 Poświęcenie kościoła w Nowym Smokowcu - nabożeństwo z okazji święta Bożego Ciała 12:35 Jesteśmy z... program dokumentalny dla dzieci 12:50 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 13:40 Drogi nadziei program medyczny 14:10 Fonendoskop magazyn medyczny 15:05 Telezakupy magazyn 15:10 "Odkrywanie Japonii" serial dokumentalny Japonia 15:25 Šumy magazyn 15:55 Spice Girls program muzyczny 16:25 "Przyroda Azji" serial przyrodniczy Japonia 1997 16:55 Gospel magazyn muzyki gospel 17:20 "Oblicza Ziemi" serial przyrodniczy Japonia 17:40 "Osobowości życia religijnego" serial dokumentalny 18:10 Piękna Górka program dokumentalny 18:30 Piknik program rozrywkowy 19:00 Przesyłka doręczona magazyn o problemach słowackich poczt 19:15 Wiemy co jemy magazyn kulinarny 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Prognoza pogody 19:55 Słowacka galeria telewizyjna magazyn 20:00 Sylwester 2001 program rozrywkowy 22:10 Tydzień z kulturą magazyn 22:30 Megabiofon magazyn 00:30 Wiadomości z Czeskiej telewizji 01:00 Zakończenie programu Rai Due 05:10 Społeczny aspekt rynku pracy . Wykład 19 program edukacyjny 05:55 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 06:30 Animalibri 06:40 Dusza 07:00 "Pingu" serial animowany dla dzieci Szwajcaria 1990 07:20 Wild Things film przyrodniczy 08:00 Wiadomości 08:20 "Angels in the Infield" reż.Robert King, wyk.Patrick Warburton, Brittney Irvin, Kurt Fuller, Rebecca Jenkins komedia USA 2000 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 "Angels in the Infield" komedia USA 2000 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Europa - wydanie specjalne magazyn dokumentalny 10:30 Raidue dla was - zapowiedź programów 10:35 Nareszcie Disney program dla dzieci 11:25 "Titans" serial obyczajowy USA 2000 12:10 "Jake and the Fatman" serial kryminalny USA 1987 13:00 Wiadomości 13:25 Zmienna pogoda 14:00 Top of the Pops lista przebojów 15:00 "Felicity" serial obyczajowy USA 1998 15:45 Prognoza pogody 15:50 "Navarro" serial sensacyjny Francja/Szwajcaria 1989 17:15 "C-16: FBI" serial sensacyjny USA 1997 18:40 Prognoza pogody 18:45 "Now and Again" serial sensacyjny USA 1999 19:35 "Zorro" serial przygodowy 20:00 "Popeye" serial animowany dla dzieci 20:20 Lotto o ósmej 20:30 Wiadomości 20:55 "Love and Murder" reż.George Bloomfield, wyk.Wendy Crewson, Victor Garber, Caroline Goodall, Claire Bloom thriller Kanada 2000 22:40 Dossier magazyn reporterów 23:25 Wiadomości 23:45 Prognoza pogody 23:50 Scena Raidue . "Sereni ma coperti" Luki Bizzarriego i Paola Kessisoglu wyk.Luca Bizzarri i Paolo Kessisoglu 00:50 "Silk Stalkings" serial sensacyjny USA 1991 01:35 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 01:40 Wielka Nagroda Telewizji 2002 02:10 Sekrety 02:35 Il Caffe' 03:05 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 03:40 Network dla Uniwersytetu. Geografia turystyczna . Wykład 20 Uniwersytet Telewizyjny program edukacyjny 04:25 Ekonomika organizacji non profit . Wykład 42 program edukacyjny Rai Tre 07:00 Historia to my. Zjednoczone Włochy: rozwój i nowoczesność. Kryzys państwa liberalnego: Giolitti, katolicy i liberałowie Telewizja edukacyjna 08:00 Babel Magazyn Telewizja edukacyjna 08:30 Telewizja edukacyjna. Miejsce zwane kinem. Spotkanie z Peppino Rotunno i Pierino Rosim 09:00 "Koncert skrzypcowy" op. 61 Ludwiga van Beethovena i "Paukenmesse C-dur" Josepha Haydna wyk.Orkiestra i Chór Maggio Musicale Fiorentino pod dyr. Zubina Mehty i Uto Ughi - skrzypce - transmisja koncertu na rzecz pokoju na świecie z Bazyliki Św. Franciszka w Asyżu 10:25 "Madame Butterfly" Giacomo Pucciniego w Teatro Carlo Felice w Genui Przed premierą 10:50 "Ride Lonesome" reż.Budd Boetticher, wyk.Randolph Scott, Karen Steele, James Coburn, Lee Van Cleef western USA 1959 12:00 Wiadomości sportowe i prognoza pogody 12:15 Rai Sport. Pit Lane 13:55 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 14:00 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 14:15 Wiadomości 14:35 24. Objazdowy Festiwal Piosenki Włoskiej 15:30 kolarstwo szosowe. 89. Tour de France. 7. etap: Bagnoles - Avranches Studio sport 17:30 kolarstwo szosowe. Giro d'Italia kobiet. Wyścig dookoła Barzago Studio sport 17:40 Żagle magazyn żeglarski 17:50 siatkówka mężczyzn. World League 2002. Mecz Włochy - Chiny w Chieti Studio sport 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Wiadomości 19:30 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 20:00 Okkupati 20:30 Blob 20:45 Planeta cudów program przyrodniczy 23:00 Wiadomości 23:05 Wiadomości regionalne 23:15 Baza ul. Verolengo 181, Turyn 00:10 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 00:20 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 00:25 Filmy dokumentalne Yervanta Gianikiana i Angeli Ricci Lucchi, Petera Forgacsa, Artavadza Pelesjana Poza rozkładem TV Norge 11:35 "Wild Wild West" serial USA 12:30 "New Mission Impossible" serial sensacyjny USA 13:25 "Odd Couple" serial komediowy USA 13:55 "Norm" serial komediowy USA 14:25 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 14:55 "Lois & Clark" serial USA 15:45 "Pełna chata" serial komediowy USA 16:15 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 16:45 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 17:10 71° nord - USA 18:10 "Boston Public" serial obyczajowy USA 19:00 "Barking Mad" serial dokumentalny W. Bryt. 19:30 "Przypadkowy bohater" reż.Stephen Frears, wyk.Dustin Hoffman, Geena Davis, Andy Garcia, Joan Cusack komedia USA 1992 20:30 Entetainment Now 20:45 "Przypadkowy bohater" reż.Stephen Frears, wyk.Dustin Hoffman, Geena Davis, Andy Garcia, Joan Cusack komedia USA 1992 21:50 "Sliver" reż.Philip Noyce, wyk.Sharon Stone, William Baldwin, Tom Berenger, Polly Walker thriller USA 1993 22:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22:45 "Sliver" reż.Philip Noyce, wyk.Sharon Stone, William Baldwin, Tom Berenger, Polly Walker thriller USA 1993 00:00 "Sins of the City" serial kryminalny USA 00:50 "Wielkie kłopoty" reż.Norman Taurog, wyk.Elvis Presley, Annette Day, John Williams, Yvonne Romain film muzyczny USA 1967 01:50 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 02:05 "Wielkie kłopoty" reż.Norman Taurog, wyk.Elvis Presley, Annette Day, John Williams, Yvonne Romain film muzyczny USA 1967 02:55 Big Brother 2001 04:45 Zakończenie programu RTPI 05:15 NOTÍCIAS DE PORTUGAL program informacyjny 06:15 O BARROCO NOS CAMINHOS DO OURO 06:45 REPÓRTER RTP program publicystyczny 07:30 REPÓRTER RTP - COMUNIDADES program publicystyczny 08:30 CLUBE DA EUROPA 09:00 BANQUEIRA DO POVO (Compacto 5 Epis.) 12:30 MÚSICAS DE ÁFRICA 13:00 RTP SPORT 13:30 ARTES E ESPECTÁCULOS 14:00 JORNAL DA TARDE Directo 15:00 FUTEBOL DE PRAIA. LIGA EUROPEIA DIRECTO 16:00 PARLAMENTO 17:00 PASSEIO DOS ALEGRES 20:30 CONTRA-INFORMAÇĂO FIM-DE-SEMANA 21:00 TELEJORNAL Directo 22:00 GREGOS E TROIANOS 00:15 CONTRA-INFORMAÇĂO 01:00 A TRAGÉDIA DA RUA DAS FLORES (CONT.) 01:30 HORIZONTES DA MEMÓRIA 02:00 JORNAL 2 03:00 PASSEIO DOS ALEGRES France 3 06:00 Euronews program informacyjny 07:00 Decrochez vos vacances program dla dzieci 08:00 TO3 filmy animowane 10:50 Sur la route du tour magazyn 11:15 Bon appetit, bien sur magazyn kulinarny 11:40 Le 12/14 programy regionalne 13:25 C'est mon choix pour le week-end magazyn 14:45 Cote jardin magazyn 15:20 Keno magazyn 15:25 Cote maison magazyn 16:00 Chronique d'en haut magazyn 16:55 "Le refuge" serial obyczajowy Francja 1999 18:15 Expression directe magazyn 18:20 Questions pour un champion teleturniej 18:50 Le 19/20 programy regionalne 20:05 Prognoza pogody 20:10 6,56 magazyn 20:15 Tout le sport magazyn sportowy 20:20 Euro millionnaire magazyn 20:55 "Les monos" serial obyczajowy Francja 1999 22:40 Prognoza pogody 22:45 Soir 3 wiadomości 23:00 "Zniesławiona niewinność" reż.Sarah Botsford, wyk.Genevieve Bujold, Nancy Beatty, Graham Greene, Susan Glover film sensacyjny Kanada 1996 00:35 "Na wariackich papierach" wyk.Cybill Shepherd, Bruce Willis, Allyce Beasley, Charles Rocket serial sensacyjny USA 1985 00:50 "Na wariackich papierach" wyk.Cybill Shepherd, Bruce Willis, Allyce Beasley, Charles Rocket serial sensacyjny USA 1985 01:25 Sorties de la nuit magazyn 3SAT 07:15 Akademia telewizyjna program popularnonaukowy 08:00 Panorama alpejska 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Czas na kulturę magazyn 09:45 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 10:15 Godzina gwiezdna filozofii magazyn kulturalny 11:15 Euro Austria magazyn gospodarczy 11:45 POLYLUX magazyn 12:15 Quer - przez tydzień z Christophem Süßem magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Notatki z zagranicy - miniatury krajoznawcze 13:15 Deep Purple with the London Symphony Orchestra In concert koncert 14:15 "Karl Stülpner" film dokumentalny 14:45 "Nowoczesna bohaterka" film dokumentalny 15:15 Damskie spray magazyn dla kobiet 15:40 Brigitte Mira w rozmowie z Norbertem Kleinem program kulturalny 15:55 "Bohater na wolności" reż.Martin Davidson, wyk.John Ritter, Anne Archer, Bert Convy, Kevin McCarthy film obyczajowy USA 1980 17:30 mobil tips & trends magazyn poradnikowy 18:00 Fale, wraki i nerwy 18:30 "Król Alp" film dokumentalny 19:00 Wiadomości 19:15 "Mit - plan - wizja" film dokumentalny 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Orfeusz w piekle" operetka Jacquesa Offenbacha 1999 22:25 Whatsoever program muzyczny Szwajcaria 2002 22:45 "Sanctus Suite" Bahia Ballett spektakl taneczny 23:10 Wszyscy są niewinni program publicystyczny 23:40 Kulturkiste magazyn kulturalny 00:20 Spojrzenia z boku magazyn kulturalny 00:45 ZDF SPORTstudio magazyn sportowy 01:45 Nicholas Payton Quintet JazzBaltica '99 koncert 02:55 "Mit - plan - wizja" film dokumentalny (powt.) 03:25 Godzina gwiezdna filozofii magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 04:20 tips & trends magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) RTL 05:50 "Power Rangers" serial animowany USA 2000 06:15 "Super Pig" serial animowany 06:40 "Hey Arnold!" serial animowany 07:05 "CatDog" serial animowany 07:35 "The Angry Beavers" serial animowany 08:00 "Bajer w Bel-Air" serial komediowy USA 1995/96 08:30 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 2001 11:00 "Meego" serial dla dzieci USA 1997/98 11:25 "Boy Meets World" serial komediowy USA 1999/00 11:50 "Moesha" serial komediowy USA 1998/99 12:35 "Pomoc domowa" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1996/97 13:05 "Krok po kroku" serial komediowy USA 1995/96 13:30 "Bajer w Bel-Air" serial komediowy USA 1995/96 14:00 "Trzecia planeta od Słońca" serial komediowy USA 1997 14:25 "That '70s Show" serial komediowy USA 1998/99 14:55 "Beverly Hills 90210" serial obyczajowy USA 1998/99 15:50 "Drużyna A" serial sensacyjny USA 1983/87 17:45 Top of the Pops magazyn muzyczny 18:45 Wiadomości 19:10 Explosiv - Weekend magazyn reporterów 20:15 "Runaway Virus" reż.Jeffrey A. Bleckner, wyk.Jason Beghe, Paige Turco, Jaqueline Aries, Kenneth Mars thriller USA 2000 22:00 "Terror in the Mall" reż.Norberto Barbara, wyk.Kai Wiesinger, Rob Estes, Shannon Sturges, David Soul film sensacyjny USA 1998 23:45 "South Park" serial animowany (powt.) USA 1999 00:10 Freitag Nacht News magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 00:50 "Mad TV" serial komediowy USA 1998 01:40 "Trzecia planeta od Słońca" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1997 02:00 "Boy Meets World" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1999/00 02:25 "Krok po kroku" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1995/96 02:45 "Beverly Hills 90210" serial obyczajowy (powt.) USA 1998/99 03:35 "Runaway Virus" reż.Jeffrey A. Bleckner, wyk.Jason Beghe, Paige Turco, Jaqueline Aries, Kenneth Mars thriller (powt.) USA 2000 Arte 14:00 Voila l'Europe magazyn międzynarodowy (powt.) 14:25 "Ocalał z prehistorii - legwan utila" film dokumentalny (powt.) Niemcy 2000 15:10 "Tajemnica Vanikoro" film dokumentalny (powt.) Francja 2001 16:20 Siły natury - W cieniu wulkanu 360° - Reportaż GEO (powt.) 16:45 "Rzeczy i życie: Okulary/Okulary słoneczne" serial dokumentalny Francja 2001 17:15 "Rozwój" "O tym, jak z małp powstali ludzie" serial dokumentalny (powt.) Niemcy 2001 18:00 "Śladami proroków" "Trzy drogi do Samarkandy" film dokumentalny (powt.) Niemcy 2000 19:00 "Biografie: Paul Bocuse" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 19:45 Arte Info wiadomości 20:00 W otwarte karty magazyn międzynarodowy 20:15 "Sztalugi: Pompeje - freski z willi misteriów" film dokumentalny Francja 2002 20:45 "Ślad jedwabiu" "Trzy drogi do Samarkandy" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2000 21:45 Metropolis magazyn kulturalny 22:40 "Kto kocha, ten ma rację" reż.Matti Geschonneck, wyk.Iris Berben, Robert Atzorn, Sibylle Canonica, Ulrike Kriener melodramat Niemcy 2002 00:10 "Gendernauts - podróż do krainy nowych płci" film dokumentalny Niemcy 1999 01:45 "Gregoire peut mieux faire" reż.Philippe Faucon, wyk.Anthony D'Haene, Ali Allouche, Lynda Benahouda, Salima Guedja film obyczajowy (powt.) Francja 2001 BBC World 05:00 BBC News 05:30 Fast Track 05:45 Holiday 06:00 BBC News 06:30 Talking Movies 07:00 BBC News 07:30 Europe Direct 08:00 BBC News 08:30 Click Online 09:00 BBC News 09:30 Correspondent 10:00 BBC News 10:10 James Barrie and Peter Pan 11:00 BBC News 11:10 High Andes To Patagonia with Buck Henry Great Railway Journeys - Return Ticket 12:00 BBC News 12:30 Harley Davidson The Bike's the Star 13:00 BBC News 13:30 This Week 14:00 BBC News 14:10 James Barrie and Peter Pan 15:00 BBC News 15:30 Correspondent 16:00 BBC News 16:10 Shining in the Dark Stephen King 17:00 BBC News 17:10 High Andes To Patagonia with Buck Henry Great Railway Journeys - Return Ticket 18:00 BBC News 18:30 Talking Movies 19:00 BBC News 19:30 This Week 20:00 BBC News 20:30 Earth Report 21:00 BBC News 21:10 James Barrie and Peter Pan 22:00 BBC News 22:30 Talking Movies 23:00 BBC News 23:10 Shining in the Dark Stephen King 00:00 BBC News 00:30 Europe Direct 01:00 BBC News 01:30 This Week 02:00 BBC News 02:30 Fast Track 02:45 Holiday 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Europe Direct 04:00 BBC News 04:30 Correspondent Bloomberg 05:00 Prosto z parkietu 05:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 05:20 Cel - kurs 05:30 Prosto z parkietu 05:40 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 05:50 Bloomberg Forum 05:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 06:05 Wielka Trójka - euro, dolar, jen 06:20 Bloomberg Forum 06:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 06:35 Magazyn europejski 07:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 07:05 Wiadomości z giełdy 07:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 07:35 Wiadomości sportowe 07:50 Fundusze emerytalne - porady dla inwestorów 08:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 08:05 Fundusze emerytalne - porady dla inwestorów 08:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 08:35 Rynek opcji i papierów wartościowych 09:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 09:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Niemcy 09:20 Bloomberg Forum Extra 09:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 09:35 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - USA 09:50 Obieg pieniędzy 09:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 10:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 10:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Azja 10:20 Bloomberg Forum 10:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 10:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 10:35 Wiadomości sportowe 10:50 Fundusze emerytalne - porady dla inwestorów 11:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 11:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 11:20 Bloomberg Forum 11:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 11:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 11:35 Magazyn sportowy 11:50 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 12:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 12:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Rynki rozwijające się 12:20 Bloomberg Forum 12:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 12:35 Wiadomości z giełdy 13:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 13:05 O gospodarce w prasie i w książkach 13:20 Life & Styl 13:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 13:35 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 13:50 Bloomberg Forum 13:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 14:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 14:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa Wschodnia 14:20 Bloomberg Forum 14:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 14:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 14:35 Wielka Trójka - euro, dolar, jen 14:50 Bloomberg Forum 15:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 15:05 Raport branżowy 15:20 Bloomberg Forum 15:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 15:35 Raport branżowy 15:50 Bloomberg Forum 15:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 16:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 16:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Niemcy 16:20 Bloomberg Forum Extra 16:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 16:35 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 17:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 17:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Azja 17:20 Bloomberg Forum 17:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 17:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 17:35 Fonds-Tipps für Anleger 18:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 18:05 O gospodarce w prasie i w książkach 18:20 Life & Styl 18:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 18:35 Magazyn sportowy 18:50 Cel - kurs 19:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 19:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Rynki rozwijające się 19:20 Bloomberg Forum 19:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 19:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 19:35 Magazyn europejski 20:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 20:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 20:20 Bloomberg Forum 20:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 20:35 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 20:50 Bloomberg Forum 20:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 21:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 21:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa Wschodnia 21:20 Bloomberg Forum 21:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 21:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 21:35 Rynek opcji i papierów wartościowych 22:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 22:05 Raport branżowy 22:20 Bloomberg Forum 22:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 22:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 22:35 O gospodarce w prasie i w książkach 22:50 Life & Styl 23:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 23:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Niemcy 23:20 Bloomberg Forum Extra 23:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 23:35 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - USA 23:50 Obieg pieniędzy 23:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 00:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Azja 00:20 Bloomberg Forum 00:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 00:35 Wielka Trójka - euro, dolar, jen 00:50 Bloomberg Forum 01:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 01:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 01:20 Bloomberg Forum 01:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 01:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 01:35 Magazyn europejski 02:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 02:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Rynki rozwijające się 02:20 Bloomberg Forum 02:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 02:35 Fonds-Tipps für Anleger 03:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 03:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 03:20 Bloomberg Forum 03:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 03:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 03:35 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 03:50 Bloomberg Forum 03:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 04:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa Wschodnia 04:20 Bloomberg Forum 04:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 04:35 Magazyn sportowy 04:50 Cel - kurs NBC 05:00 NBC News magazyn aktualności 07:00 Editorial Board with Stuart Varney magazyn aktualności 08:00 Louis Rukeyser's Wall Street magazyn gospodarczy 08:30 Wall Street Journal magazyn gospodarczy 09:00 Cottonwood Christian Centre program katolicki 09:30 McLaughlin Group magazyn ekonomiczny 10:00 Giga Party magazyn komputerowy 12:00 QVC - telezakupy 15:00 Golf: Senior PGA Tour World Sport Television magazyn sportowy 17:00 Europa Journal magazyn aktualności 17:30 Golf: US PGA Tour World Sport Television magazyn sportowy 19:30 Hof mit Himmel program religijny 20:00 NBC GIGA magazyn komputerowy 01:00 GIGA PARTY magazyn komputerowy 02:00 GIGA GAMES magazyn komputerowy 04:00 GIGA PARTY magazyn komputerowy